


C'est la vie, mes amis!

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou (orphan_account), TurninHeads24-7 (orphan_account)



Category: Autobiography - Fandom
Genre: Basically me stating just how I stsrted my first autobio, Daddy Issues, Multi, Preview, Real Life, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurninHeads24-7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life was never perfect. The ugly truth that the world is shunned away from is what holds me captive in my day-to-day life. I never asked to live like this, I never asked to watch fearfully as my family rotted away. I guess it was just my destiny, my horribly twisted fate. Because there is only on phrase that sums up my world. One phrase that makes my life only that tiny bit brighter, because I know none of this is my fault. Not a single moment of it. None of it. None of it...none of it.....</p><p>"C'est la vie, mes amis..."</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"That's life, my friends..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la vie, mes amis!

_**Comment ça va? Bof!** _

* * *

 

Ever been so sick of your boring life that you begin to actually believe you're living in your amazing fantasy world? No? Well, me neither. I've never thought like that. All the self pity and depressing thoughts people post on Tumblr and shit never got to me. I've always been energetic and basically amazing. At least my own standards label me as fantastic and glorious. Honestly, when I'm forced to look at other people's lives and compare them to my horrible one, I simply think, _"That's life."_

Who am I to be jealous of another human being's lifestyle? Life surely isn't fair and there is nothing to change that. Being born into a wealthy family, or a stable one isn't something that one can pick and choose from. We're not dropped off by fucking pelicans on our parent's doorstep like in _That's How The Grinch Stole Christmas._ My current position of poverty isn't something that I enjoy, no, but I support my parent's efforts to get us out of it. I'm not going to wish I lived in a giant mansion, had billions of dollars, and had fancy cars to roll to school in. I'm going to wish for my family's recovery from our darker times, no matter how long it takes us to get out. As long as we're not stuck in this hell-hole for the rest of our lives, I'm fine with it.

It's honestly sad how the rest of the world sees poverty as something bad. It's really not. Go ahead, live in a two story house with your own room, people. Live your lives. Act as if you having a distant father or mother is something horrible. Act out like a childish imbecile just because your mother banned you from dating. Go ahead. You're so flipping childish and hidden from reality that it sickens me.

Girls raving about how their makeup isn't right, and crying over a guy they've dating for none more than two weeks. Guys fighting over video games, getting involved in drugs and becoming depressed just because they'd gotten hit once by their dad. Gosh, you're all idiots.

If you've ever live in poverty, you know what I mean. It's not like we're starving every night and begging for money! We just have to work harder to obtain what other middle-class people have. That is life, my friend. No church's charity, government's efforts, or communal contribution is going to change that.

I bet you all read this because it sounded like I was going to give you my suddenly horrible life, right? Give you the little details of how my family fell apart, watching as my only familial support dissipated?

Gosh well, you might be right. But it won't be like I'm mad about it or that I see it as something people should pity me over. I can honestly say that I would have my life no other way. Drugs, dysfunctional family and all.  
My personality was formed from this very life, my friends, lovers, and _everything_  came from this life I've lived.

So next time you hear someone's lived in poverty and has had a horrible lifestyle, think about how you enjoy their personality. Think about how much different and immature they would be if they hadn't gone through that. You probably lean on their maturity more than you know. They probably have an explosive personality that can affect an entire room at once, a laugh that's contagious, a smile that glows.

I know that's me.

I'm that person to my friends and acquaintances. I enjoy my life now. I know that I may not enjoy it so much when emotional crisis' happen to pop out of the blue, but know I know that without it, I wouldn't be, well.... _me_.

Anyways, on to what you people came for. The backstory. You just needed to know this before you read. Because, honestly, there is nothing more a person who used to live or still lives in poverty hates more than a socially ignorant individual. Take this into account, humans. That is all everyone is. Equal, no matter the status. Remember this.

Oh yeah! On to the story, please enjoy this emotional roller coaster.....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd, there it was. The first chapter to my autobiography. Not going to be public until I finish it, but please tell me what you think!


End file.
